one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagyuu vs Marta Lualdi
Yagyuu vs. Marta Lualdi the lovely ladies will strike behind this will be their first episode. Introduction Asgard Marta and Emil had find their to ask that Lloyd Irving is a murderer seen to track down his footprints. Emil: So I would remind you Marta this will be the chance may have. Marta: You should know? Emil: I'd better ask the shopkeeper I can buy a new weapon. Marta: Sure. Emil: When I get back I will find the blonde girl with a long hair you can take care of Tenebrae this will get me an iron sword with me ready. Marta: I sit here be good. Marta sits on the lumber waits for Emil to come back until he finishes buying the new weapon at the shop. Marta: This is so excited I can't wait! ???: I heard that. The umbrella ninja jumps on the ground she sees Marta she walk towards to her readies her umbrella to point her. Yagyu: I can tell you where you we're so I mentioned you no choice but to make you pay the price. Marta: What? Who are you? Yagyu: The one who writes your bills but I have more of your finest clan. You got nerves to be punished by yourself and I will fight you badly!!! Marta: I think you wou- Yagyu swings her umbrella at Marta but she dodges right she jumps backward grab the floor and she spins and stops. Marta: I have no one to convince you but I do not back down! Melee THE WHEEL OF FAITH IS TURNING!!! FIGHT!!!! 60 Yagyu runs over to Marta and swings her umbrella Marta grabs pull away kicks Yagyu and throws her chakrams she gets cut her elbow. Yagyu: Agh!! You think you're tough. Marta: Try this on for size!!! 51 Marta runs over towards Yagyu she uses punches and Yagyu blocks her attacks and she swings back Marta flies over. Yagyu: Shinobi Transformation!!!!! Yagyu transforms her uniform and readies her fight she runs towards to Marta and jumps up high she throws her shurikens cuts Marta and swings her umbrella to her stomach. Marta: Blurgh!!! 43 Marta: I need time. Crescent Dance! Yagyu: What?! Marta spins around towards Yagyu and her attacks spins really hard she attacks her left knee her left arm Yagyu blocks the crescent dance. 35 Yagyu: Secret Ninja Art Sweeping Legs!!! Yagyu sweeps Marta over with her tentacle sweeps several times to hit her left leg and her right eye and throws her far Marta leaps up and land. Marta: You haven't seen that one coming. 28 Yagyu: It's that so? Let's see you try these!!! Yagyu jumps up high and Marta jumps also she throws her chakram Yagyu blocks and she goes toward at Marta swings her umbrella hits her to the rocks. Marta: Not bad at all. 21 Marta: I must convince the word to say please!! Marta runs around and circles Yagyu twice she rolls on the ground and punches her Yagyu spins over hit on the floor. Yagyu: You think this is the game. I have more to play!!! Yagyu grabs her and thros Marta into the air all the way up high and jumps and hits her to the ground. Marta: Agh!!!! 13 Yagyu: Don't even what?!? Marta grabs her and grips Yagyu. Marta: Gotcha! 5 Yagyu punches Marta on the ground Marta charges and runs towards to Yagyu and shes jumps high and grabs the branch and swings Yagyu: Checkmate!!! 1 Marta: What the? Yagyu: It's game over for you!!! Yagyu swings her umbrella and Marta flies over and slams into the wall and falls on the ground. K.O.!!! Yagyu walks toward to Marta she grabs Marta's hand and Marta gets up on her feet. Yagyu: You did well but I have to go. Marta: Wait will it happens now or what! Yagyu: Later but I gotta catch up to Hibari. Yagyu turns around and walks away while Emil comes back and sees Marta he asks her who is she. Emil: What's that girl doing here? Marta: What!!! No I mean that girl has twin ponytails oh? Results This Melee's Winner Is.... Yagyu!!Category:Finnmcmissilecar Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees